Without Excuses
by Elvensmith
Summary: Kel/Dom fic about Dom finally telling Kel about how he feels. Entry for the February JoGeNuDoNaRo contest. One-Shot. FLUFFY.


**A/N: This is also an entry for the February Monthly JoGeNuDoNaRo Challenge. The prompt was "Free". I have another entry that I'll post soon! Hope you like it!**

Seargeant Domitan of Masbolle paced his rooms agitatedly, wiping his sweaty palms against his breeches as he reasoned with himself. Recently, he had discovered within himself a certain feeling for another individual that he had not felt before. And now that they were both in a brief time of relaxation before Raoul and Buri's wedding, he had no reason not to tell her.

He froze in place as someone knocked on his door. After a brief moment of indecision, he rushed forward and opened the door. Before him stood Keladry of Mindelan, clad in her fief colors and looking a little nervous. He smiled swiftly, a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Kel," he said.

"Hi," she grinned, looking up at him, her nervousness vanishing. "I wanted to talk. We haven't in a while—at least not without a war raging around us."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on in. I'll get you some water."

Kel entered his room and seated herself on his bed, accepting the glass of water from him.

Dom sat in a chair opposite her and watched her steadily. Lately, he'd found her hazel eyes quite comforting.

"Raoul said that I had to bring a partner to his wedding," she said quickly, finding his gaze unsettling.

"Yeah, he said that to me too," Dom said, blushing. "Are you going with Cleon?"

Kel looked at Dom with surprise. "Cleon? Oh! No, we're not… not together anymore."

Dom frowned. Kel and Cleon weren't courting anymore? Since when? Why hadn't her heard? Did this mean that he could…No. She was probably still grieving over Cleon. And besides, there was no guarantee that she liked him back…

"So, anyway… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the wedding with me. I mean, you're the only friend I know that isn't courting anyone, at least I think so," she said hastily, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

Dom stared at her. Quickly, he readopted his easy-going manner. "Me? Not courting?" he laughed. "Sadly, no girl has caught my interest in recent times. Of course I _could _have any lady I wanted—"

"Will you go or not?" Kel snapped, though she was amused.

"Hasty, hasty! I _may _just be able to fit you in…"

"I'm not asking for a date, you dolt! I'm asking you to escort me to Raoul's wedding!"

He grinned, seeing that she had found his comment amusing. "Of course I'll take you. You _are _the prettiest girl in the palace," he chuckled.

Kel smiled, clearly pleased by this. "Don't make fun of me. As if I didn't know that already," she joked.

He watched her carefully, goosebumps crawling over his skin. She didn't know how much truth was in his words. She didn't see her dreamy eyes glitter when she laughed, didn't see how gracefully she moved, how hair shined in the sun…

Why couldn't he just tell her? Why couldn't he just tell her that in his opinion, she _was _the most beautiful girl in the palace, and that he had the sneaking suspicion that he might love her? There were no obstacles now. He had no excuse anymore.

"So, I guess that's settled," Kel said nervously. "No more distractions…"

He smiled, an easy task when her eyes were on him. He had to tell her, he had to at least try. "Kel, why, did you and Cleon… end it?"

Kel frowned. "We no longer… Well, I no longer shared his feelings." She hadn't told anyone else this.

"So it wasn't him?"

"Well, it was. He had to get married to another woman—"

"I always thought he was a fool," he said abruptly.

"What?" she said in surprise.  
"Cleon was a fool to let someone like you go," he said quickly, heat rising in his face.

Kel looked at him sharply and then blushed. "Wh-what do you mean? He didn't have a choice," she whispered looking away.

Dom moved to sit beside her and lifted her face. She quivered at his touch. Her lips looked so soft, perfectly carved on her pretty face. He leaned in and kissed her softly, feeling his insides melt as their lips met. Her mouth was sweet and seemed to fit perfectly to his own.

He pulled his lips away and hugged her to himself, feeling her warm breath on his face. "I've been wanting to tell you something," he said very quietly.

"So have I," Kel said.

"Ever since we were in Scanra, I've been thinking a lot about you and I… I think I love you," he whispered very slowly.

She giggled and nodded. "I love you too."

And there it was. As great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, one that had been there much longer than he'd thought. He was free.

**So, some good Kel/Dom fluff… I think it was pretty good, for my first fluff scene. Well, hope ye liked it!!**


End file.
